Λίμνες Φινλανδίας
Λίμναι Φινλανδίας lakes of Denmark thumb|300px| [[Λίμνη Λίμνες Γης ---- Λίμνες Ασίας Λίμνες ΕυρώπηςΛίμνες Αφρικής Λίμνες Βόρειας Αμερικής Λίμνες Νότιας Αμερικής Λίμνες Ωκεανίας Λίμνες Γης ]] thumb|250px|Λίμνες [[Φινλανδία|Φινλανδίας.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος λιμνών της Φινλανδίας. Κατάλογος There are 187,888 lakes in Finland larger than 5 ares (500 square metres). Most are small, but there are 309 lakes or reservoirs larger than 10 km². They are listed here along with some smaller noteworthy lakes. Alphabetical listing A Ähtärinjärvi Λίμνη, Äkäsjärvi Λίμνη, Ala-Kitka Λίμνη E Elämäjärvi Λίμνη, Enäjärvi Λίμνη, Enijärvi Λίμνη, Enonvesi Λίμνη, Evijärvi Λίμνη H Haapajärvi Λίμνη, Hankavesi Λίμνη, Hankavesi-Lonkari Λίμνη, Hankavesi-Lälivesi Λίμνη, Hauhonselkä Λίμνη, Haukivesi Λίμνη, Hiidenvesi Λίμνη, Hiirenvesi Λίμνη, Hirvijärvi Λίμνη, Hirvijärvi-Kalliovesi Λίμνη, Höytiäinen Λίμνη, Hyrynjärvi Λίμνη I Iijärvi Λίμνη (1), Iijärvi-Ristijärvi Λίμνη (2), Iijärvi-Kuusamo Λίμνη (3), Iijärvi-Suomussalmi Λίμνη (4), Iisvesi Λίμνη, Iivantiira-Juttuajärvi Λίμνη, Ilmoilanselkä Λίμνη, Immalanjärvi Λίμνη, Inari Λίμνη, Irnijärvi Λίμνη (Ala-Irni), Tipasjärvi Λίμνη (Iso and Pieni Tipasjärvi), Iso-Lamujärvi Λίμνη, Iso-Lohijärvi Λίμνη, Kero Λίμνη, Ii Λίμνη, Iso-Kiimanen Λίμνη, Iso-Naakkima Λίμνη, Iso-Pyhäntä Λίμνη, Iso-Roine Λίμνη, Iso-Vietonen Λίμνη, Isojärvi-Satakunta Λίμνη (1), Isojärvi-Kuhmoinen Λίμνη (2) J Jääsjärvi Λίμνη, Jäsys-Retujärvi Λίμνη, Jerisjärvi Λίμνη, Jonkeri Λίμνη, Jonku Λίμνη, Jormasjärvi Λίμνη, Joukamojärvi Λίμνη, Joutsijärvi Λίμνη, Joutsjärvi Λίμνη, Juojärvi Λίμνη, Juolasvesi-Sarkavesi Λίμνη, Juurusvesi-Akonvesi Λίμνη K Kaavinjärvi Λίμνη, Kalajärvi Λίμνη (Reservoir), Kallavesi Λίμνη (1), Kallavesi-Ristiina Λίμνη (2), Kangasjärvi Λίμνη, Kangasvesi Λίμνη, Kankareenjärvi Λίμνη, Kannonselkä Λίμνη, Karankajärvi Λίμνη, Karhijärvi Λίμνη, Karijärvi Λίμνη, Karikkoselkä Λίμνη, Kaukuanjärvi Λίμνη, Keitele Λίμνη, Kellojärvi-Korpijärvi Λίμνη, Kelontekemäjärvi Λίμνη, Kemijärvi Λίμνη, Kermajärvi Λίμνη, Keurusselkä Λίμνη, Keyritty Λίμνη, Kiantajärvi Λίμνη (1), Kiantajärvi-Sotkamo Λίμνη (2), Kiesimä Λίμνη, Kiitämä Λίμνη, Kilpisjärvi Λίμνη(Alajärvi), Kiteenjärvi Λίμνη, Kiuruvesi Λίμνη, Kivesjärvi Λίμνη, Kivijärvi Λίμνη(Central Finland) (1), Kivijärvi-Karelia Λίμνη (South Karelia) (2), Koitere Λίμνη, Koivujärvi Λίμνη, Kolyma Λίμνη (Kolima), Koljonselkä Λίμνη, Kolkonjärvi Λίμνη, Konnevesi Λίμνη, Konnivesi Λίμνη, Korpijärvi Λίμνη, Korpijärvi-Verijärvi Λίμνη, Korvuanjärvi Λίμνη, Koskelovesi-Miekkavesi Λίμνη, Kostonjärvi Λίμνη, Köyliönjärvi Λίμνη, Kukkia Λίμνη, Kulovesi Λίμνη, Kuohattijärvi Λίμνη, Kuohijärvi Λίμνη, Kuolimo Λίμνη, Kuorasjärvi Λίμνη, Kuorevesi Λίμνη, Kuorinka Λίμνη, Kuortaneenjärvi Λίμνη, Kurkijärvi-Tuuliainen Λίμνη, Kuttajärvi Λίμνη, Kuuhankavesi Λίμνη, Kuusamojärvi Λίμνη, Kuusvesi Λίμνη, Kuvansi Λίμνη, Kynsijärvi-Kynsilampi Λίμνη, Kynsivesi-Leivonvesi Λίμνη, Kyrösjärvi Λίμνη, Kyyjärvi Λίμνη, Kyyvesi Λίμνη L Laakajärvi Λίμνη, Lahnavesi Λίμνη, Lammasjärvi Λίμνη, Lampaanjärvi Λίμνη, Längelmävesi Λίμνη, Lannevesi Λίμνη, Lappajärvi Λίμνη, Lappalanjärvi Λίμνη, Lentiira Λίμνη, Lentua Λίμνη, Leppävesi Λίμνη, Lestijärvi Λίμνη, Liesvesi Λίμνη, Lievestuoreenjärvi Λίμνη, Livojärvi Λίμνη, Lohjanjärvi Λίμνη, Lokka Λίμνη (Reservoir), Loppijärvi Λίμνη, Luirojärvi Λίμνη, Lummene Λίμνη M Maaninkajärvi Λίμνη, Maavesi Λίμνη, Mahnalanselkä-Kirkkojärvi Λίμνη, Mallasvesi-Roine Λίμνη, Mallos Λίμνη, Melakko-Loitimo Λίμνη, Miekojärvi Λίμνη, Muojärvi-Kirpistö Λίμνη, Mutusjärvi Λίμνη, Muurasjärvi Λίμνη, Muuratjärvi Λίμνη, Muuruejärvi Λίμνη N Näläntöjärvi Λίμνη, Nammijärvi Λίμνη, Näsijärvi Λίμνη, Nerkoonjärvi-Iisalmi Λίμνη (1), Nerkoonjärvi-Kihniö Λίμνη (2), Niemisvesi-Pemu Λίμνη, Niinivesi Λίμνη, Nilakka Λίμνη, Niskajärvi Λίμνη, Nitsijärvi Λίμνη, Norvajärvi Λίμνη, Nuorajärvi Λίμνη, Nuoramoisjärvi Λίμνη O Oijärvi Λίμνη, Olkkajärvi-Matkalampi Λίμνη, Onkamojärvi Λίμνη, Onkivesi Λίμνη, Ontojärvi-Nurmesjärvi Λίμνη, Orajärvi Λίμνη, Orivesi Λίμνη, Osmankajärvi Λίμνη, Otermanjärvi Λίμνη, Oulujärvi Λίμνη P Pääjärvi-Karstula Λίμνη (1), Pääjärvi-Lammi Λίμνη (2), Paatari Λίμνη (Paadaar), Päijänne Λίμνη, Paljavesi Λίμνη, Pälkänevesi Λίμνη, Pallasjärvi-Pallaslompolo Λίμνη, Palovesi-Jäminginselkä Λίμνη, Pankajärvi Λίμνη, Pautujärvi Λίμνη, Peruvesi Λίμνη, Pesiöjärvi Λίμνη, Petruma Λίμνη, Pieksänjärvi Λίμνη, Pielavesi Λίμνη, Pielinen Λίμνη, Pieni-Kiimanen Λίμνη, Pieni-Onkamo Λίμνη, Pihlajavesi Λίμνη, Pihlajavesi-Keuruu Λίμνη, Piispajärvi Λίμνη, Pirttijärvi-Kaitainjärvi Λίμνη, Virmas Λίμνη (Pohjois- and Etelä-Virmas), Porovesi Λίμνη, Porttipahta Λίμνη (Reservoir), Posionjärvi Λίμνη, Pöyrisjärvi Λίμνη, Puhosjärvi, Pulmankijärvi, Puruvesi, Puula, Pyhäjärvi Λίμνη (1), Pyhäjärvi-Pyhäjärvi Λίμνη (2), Pyhäjärvi-Satakunta Λίμνη (3), Pyhäjärvi-Karelia Λίμνη (4), Pyhäjärvi-Kymenlaakso Λίμνη (5), Pyhäjärvi-Saarijärvi Λίμνη (6), Pyhäjärvi (7), Pyhäjärvi (8), Pyhäjärvi (9), Pyhäselkä Λίμνη, Pyhävesi Λίμνη, Pyyvesi Λίμνη R Raanujärvi Λίμνη, Rahajärvi Λίμνη (Raahajävri), Rapojärvi-Haukkajärvi Λίμνη, Rauhajärvi Λίμνη, Rautavesi-Vammala Λίμνη (1), Rautavesi-Hartola Λίμνη (2), Rehja-Nuasjärvi Λίμνη, Repovesi-Luujärvi Λίμνη, Riistavesi Λίμνη, Rikkavesi Λίμνη, Ruotsalainen Λίμνη, Ruovesi Λίμνη, Rutajärvi-Leivonmäki Λίμνη (1), Rutajärvi-Urjala Λίμνη (2), Ruunaanjärvi Λίμνη, Ryökäsvesi-Liekune Λίμνη S Sääksjärvi Λίμνη, Saanijärvi Λίμνη, Saarijärvi Λίμνη (1), Saarijärvi (2), Saarijärvi (3), Saarijärvi (4), Saimaa Λίμνη, Sälevä Λίμνη, Sapsojärvet Λίμνη, Saraavesi Λίμνη, Särkijärvi Λίμνη, Savivesi Λίμνη, Sevettijärvi Λίμνη, Simojärvi Λίμνη, Simpelejärvi Λίμνη, Sonkari-Riitunlampi Λίμνη, Sorsavesi Λίμνη, Suininki Λίμνη, Summasjärvi, Suolijärvi (1), Suolijärvi (2), Suolisjärvi Λίμνη, Suontee Λίμνη, Suontienselkä-Paasvesi Λίμνη, Surnujärvi Λίμνη, Suuri-Onkamo Λίμνη, Suuri-Pieksä Λίμνη, Suurijärvi Λίμνη, Suvasvesi Λίμνη, Synsiä Λίμνη, Sysmä-Ilomantsi Λίμνη (1), Sysmä-Joroinen Λίμνη (2), Syvänsi Λίμνη, Syväri Λίμνη, Syysjärvi Λίμνη T Tallusjärvi Λίμνη, Tarjanne Λίμνη, Tohmajärvi Λίμνη, Toisvesi Λίμνη, Torsa-Pieni Λίμνη, Tuusjärvi Λίμνη, Tyräjärvi Λίμνη U Ukonvesi Λίμνη, Uljua Λίμνη (Reservoir), Ullavanjärvi Λίμνη, Unari Λίμνη, Unnukka Λίμνη, Urajärvi Λίμνη, Uurainen Λίμνη V Vaalajärvi Λίμνη, Vahvajärvi Λίμνη, Vajukoski Λίμνη, Vanajavesi Λίμνη, Vanttausjärvi Λίμνη, Vaskivesi-Visuvesi Λίμνη, Vehkajärvi Λίμνη, Venetjoki Λίμνη (Reservoir), Vesijako Λίμνη, Vesijärvi Λίμνη (1), Vesijärvi-Kangasala Λίμνη (2), Viekijärvi Λίμνη, Viiksinselkä Λίμνη, Viinijärvi Λίμνη, Virmajärvi Πρώτη Λίμνη (1), Virmajärvi Δεύτερη Λίμνη (2), Vuohijärvi Λίμνη, Vuokalanjärvi Λίμνη, Vuokkijärvi Λίμνη, Vuontisjärvi Λίμνη, Vuosanganjärvi-Hyötyjärvi Λίμνη, Vuosjärvi Λίμνη, Vuotjärvi Λίμνη Y Ylä-Enonvesi Λίμνη, Ylä-Rieveli Λίμνη, Yli-Kitka Λίμνη, Yli-Suolijärvi Λίμνη Ten largest lakes (1) Includes Suur-Saimaa, Pihlajavesi, Haukivesi, Puruvesi, Orivesi and Pyhäselkä among some smaller lakes. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φινλανδία *Σκανδιναβική Χερσόνησος *Βόρεια Ευρώπη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Finnish Environment Institute: Lakes in Finland * Etelä-Savon ympäristökeskus: Saimaa, nimet ja rajaukset *[ ] *[ ] *